Dead Wood Shinobi
by Aikuchi Shikaku
Summary: We all know Mokuton is a bloodline limit ability to control living trees and make them grow up from the ground. What if Naruto had a similar bloodline limit?


Dead Wood Shinobi

Dead Wood (Mokuzai Nai) Shinobi

Summary: We all know Mokuton is a bloodline limit ability to control living trees and make them grow up from the ground. What if Naruto had a similar bloodline limit? Only he can only control dead wood and products processed from wood? Processed wood that is taken from fallen trees? Along with his abilities in canon plus more, how will Naruto's growth be affected?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. To quote another author in another fandom coughKinsfirecough, I'm just playing in Masashi Kishimoto's sandbox. No copyright infringement is being done here, and no money is being made from this fanfiction. I'm just borrowing his characters to use in my fanfiction and putting them in situations required of them in my story and plot, canon or otherwise.

However, if I DID own Naruto, Sasuke's sharingan will be nerfed in the timeskip after he killed Itachi; and so Naruto and Sasuke would be on the same level.

Author's Note: I'll keep this as short as possible. This is a plot that I wanted to try as I was impressed by all of the Mokuton-user!Naruto fics out there. I'm not promising that I'll stick or stray away from canon, you'll just have to read to find out. This fic I guess is my re-introduction to the fanfiction community.

As always please review and all comments and suggestions as well as constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames will be sent to the homeless because they have no warmth and need heat, especially on cold nights. Flamers will be asked or conscripted to work in crematoriums because they are hot heads and their energy should be directed to something constructive.

Author's Note2: For those of you who are waiting for Wooden Fox and Will of the Warrior, I'll promise to post the previous chapters from KyuubiWindscar this week. Just please be patient. BoT: TD is on indefinite hiatus and SpiderFox' latest chapter is still in writing mode.

Prologue:

The Senju clan, once a nomadic clan of Shinobi, they, along with the Uchiha clan, founded Konohagakure no Sato. But before the founding of the ninja village, Hashirama Senju, the future Shodaime Hokage, was involved with a woman from a minor nomadic clan. It was believed that Hashirama seduced the woman and had a one-night stand with her, but the head of clan Senju can't remember a thing from the encounter. What really happened was that the minor clan executed a plan to steal Hashirama's mokuton abilities, and develop it for their own use. The clan however, had already did this once with a man that had an emerging bloodline, who could control things that were once living, but the extent of his control wasn't enough to animate corpses and such. The mentioned woman was the product of that first bid for power.

The clan however, did not expect a violent reaction with the woman's original bloodline limit and the added limit of the Senju clan head in her offspring. Additional measures to breed and control the mokuton abilities and bring it forth in newborns had been a failure. The clan then experienced a decline for their services, and before they joined a village opposing Konoha, they cast the experiments out of the clan. The outcasts scattered to different parts of the elemental countries. Some disappeared and were never heard from again, a few others hid their heritage and became a force in a hidden village. Most died because of the mokuton and 'dead' abilities turning against them. They called the disease as 'bloodline clash'. As they died their cells turned against them, either turning into petrified wood, ash, or living trees upon death.

However, the offspring of the woman who was used to breed the mokuton bloodlimit, vowed to return the bloodline back to the country, and hidden village of its origin. He first toured the elemental countries and asked the members of his own small clan; who knew and called to each other via their shared dual limits and very minor intuitive and telepathic link via their shared blood, if he would be doing the right thing. A few members were opposed to the idea, several others were unsure about this course of action; however, most of the clan gave him their blessings, agreeing that their clan was 'cursed' because of their clan founders' greed for power, and that in giving Konoha back the Shodaime's original bloodline limit, it might in turn, end their 'curse'.

And so as he searched for his other clansmen, he toured the continent and developed a way to give the bloodlimit back to Konoha. He even considered giving it back to the Senju clan head's granddaughter, who was in self-exile away from Konoha. But after seeing her as a miserable drunk and bad gambler, he decided to further develop his transfer plan and give it to an unsuspecting member of Konohagakure, collecting and developing techniques along the way to give the future recipient an edge in controlling the limit.

And so, in his age of fifty-nine years, and with the bloodline clash creeping upon him day by day, he knew his death was imminent, and had headed to Konoha long before he neared his 60th birthday, which was, in a cosmic irony, October tenth.

End Prologue

A/N: Let me know what you think.


End file.
